User blog:Wassboss/Davy jones vs cluny the scrouge
Davey jones( pirates of the caribbean) Cluney the scrouge ( Redwall) Who is deadliest Edges Davey jones sword vs longsword: Because i don't know the length of either swords i will have to go by who i belive has better sword fighting skills. Edge Davey jones sword Spear vs Boarding axe: The spear has a superior range to the boarding axe and can be thrown more accurately. Edge Spear Chainshot vs Iron church railing sling: The sling may be less powerful than the chainshot it can be used on the go where as the chainshot can not. Edge Iron church railing sling Whip tail spike vs Crab claw. The crab claw is more powerful than the tail spike and can be manouvered more easily. Edge Crab claw Who. Is. Deadliest? Cluney the scrouge Davey jones Cluny the scourge vs Davy Jones Cluny the scrouge is walking along a beach searching for a chest of treasure he heard about a while ago. He stumbles on a square object sticking out of the ground. Excited he bends down and starts to dig it up. Meanwhile davey Jones, who is also looking for the treasure, sees cluny in the distance hunched over a chest scooping out handfuls of money and putting it in a small bag. Davey fuming with rage loads up his chain shot and fires at cluny. Hearing something he looks up at the long line of chain flying towards him at a tremendous pace. He ducks out of the way just in time and the chains flies over his head. Davey jones laughs and starts to load another chain into the cannon. Cluny however is not willing to give up that easily and pulls out his sling, puts in an iron church railing and charges at davey jones. When he is in range he hurls the railing at davy jones hitting him in the waist. Fortunately he is narrowly saved from injury by his sword which defects the church railing off it. Davy jones is shocked at the power and accuracy of the tiny projectile which gives cluny enough time to pull out his spear and thrust it a davy. However luck is on davey’s side and the spear only scrapes against his crab claw. Coming too his senses davey jones pulls out a boarding axe and swings it a cluny narrowly missing his head by a few inches. He then brings it down in a downward slice and cuts the spear in half. Cluny looks at his spear and growls and unsheathes his long sword. Davy discards his boarding axe and pulls out his own sword. They then begin too duel both of them blocking each other’s blows. “No rat is going to take my treasure” say davey jones gritting his teeth. “Who are you calling rat squid face” says cluny “you will never get this treasure off me. “oh yeah” says davey “watch me” he then parries cluny’s strike and quick as lightning knocks the sword out of cluny’s hand. “Dammit” says cluny and ducks too avoid a blow from davy. Davy seeing his chance thrust forward with the sword but cluny dodges it. He then jumps up and swings his tail cutting off two of davey jones’s tentacles with the spiked end. Davey jones looks down and cluny quickly bites down on his sword hand. Davey screams in pain and drops the sword. He then punches cluny in the face with his claw making him lose his grip. Cluny steps back and swings his tail around again. This time however davey jones is ready he clamps down on the end of cluny’s tail severing it from the rest of his body. Cluny screams in agony but it is cut short as davey jones slams his claw into cluny’s throat and lifts him up in the air and holding him there until his body gose limp. He then drops cluny’s lifeless body on the floor, picks up the bag with the treasure in it then walking back to his ship. Winner Davey jones Expert’s opinion Davey jones won because he was a better fight than cluny the scrouge. This round ends on wendsday the 12th of january and next round is james bond( James bond film) vs Indiana jones (indiana jones movies) Category:Blog posts